The present invention relates to an inventory (or stock) control method and system in a merchandise information processing system used in a retail industry such as a department store, and more particularly to a stock-warning method and system suitable for support of inventory control operations (or works) for goods or merchandises such as fashion goods which have a large change of sales.
The conventional inventory control operation supporting method is disclosed by Daisuke Miura, "CONTROL TECHNIQUES FOR INFORMATION PROCESSING ENGINEERS--5.3 INVENTORY CONTROL SYSTEM", pp. 243 to 251. This article discloses a variety of inventory control methods of determining the ordering point (or date) of goods and the ordering quantity of goods so as to minimize the total of costs related to a stock of goods. For example, there are disclosed an ordering point method and a periodic ordering method which will be described hereinbelow.